


you're carrying too many dogs

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Curtis and Keith are weak to doggos, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Kosmo has puppies, M/M, Puppies, References to Sex, Shiro the patient but long-suffering husband, joking references to alien mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Just how many dogs can three husbands fit in one house anyway?





	you're carrying too many dogs

When Kosmo had her puppies, they kept one because they couldn't find five people who wanted a half-wolf who could possibly teleport. Well, sort of. They'd kept one because Curtis and Keith had given him the Soft Begging Eyes and Shiro couldn't say no. Plus, the puppy was cute. They named him Aoi, after Shiro's father.

Then a corgi pup followed Curtis home, and a month passed before anyone claimed the poor little thing so they just went "fuck it" and adopted her. This one they named Maya, because she was constantly hungry for treats like Phoenix Wright's assistant.

For three glorious months it was an even arrangement. Three dogs, three husbands, with a house just big enough for that many plus a few kids if they decided to adopt in the future. But right now, Kosmo was a good mommy and big sister to Maya and Aoi, who got along well for the most part.

Then one day, Keith came home with something under his jacket. Somehow Shiro already _knew_.

"I'm pregnant," Keith lied. "I just found out. Galra babies-"

"Keith," Shiro said, "you were born a human with Galra blood. You can't get pregnant. Remember you told us that night we decided to stop bothering with condoms?" Keith sighed, unzipping his jacket to reveal a tiny pit bull.

"Someone threw him in a dumpster, he was crying, and you know how people are about pit bulls," he said. "People think they're the devil and this little guy wouldn't hurt a flea. Can we at least keep him while we try to find him a home?"

"Why can't we just keep him, period?" Curtis asked as the dog leapt out of Keith's coat and licked his hand. _Oh, great. Now that he likes Curtis there's no way we're gonna be able to give him away._ Curtis had this uncanny ability to attract dogs as if he were made of bacon.

Then Maya and Aoi started to try to play with the dog, while Kosmo nosed him as if he were one of her own babies.

_Quiznak._

"So, what should we name him?" Shiro sighed. He couldn't really be _too_ mad, and at least the new dog would get along with everyone else. They named him Heath, after Keith's father, and Shiro hoped that would be the end of that.

Then someone left a crate full of puppies in the parking lot of Starbucks. Five noisy beagles, and Shiro made the mistake of letting Curtis walk out and see them first. It was love at first sight.

"No," he said. "And don't you get any ideas either, Keith. We're not having nine dogs."

"Well, obviously we can't keep all of them, but-" Curtis started, but Shiro held up his hand.

"Not even one. We're taking them to the no-kill rescue center, cute little guys like these should find homes fast once they've had their shots," he said. "We're pushing the limits with four dogs as it is, and one of them takes up a third of any given room."

"Aw, Shiro," Keith pleaded, "I promise, this is the last time. Please?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're _beagles._ If we take a boy we can name him Snoopy!" Shiro forced himself not to think about how that'd fit the lone black and white pup. _I've gotta put my foot down, or else we're going to have to move to a ranch to handle all these dogs._

"We can't, guys. I'm sorry, but maybe if someone we know takes one we can visit them," he said. Keith and Curtis exchanged a look, then glared at him.

"Fine. We'll drop the poor little things off at some strange building and let them go home with strangers," Keith muttered. "You're mean, Shiro."

"Seriously. One more dog, that's all we asked, just a cute little beagle we could name for a famous dog," Curtis added. Shiro rolled his eyes.

"It's not gonna work, you two." He picked up the crate and loaded it into the car. The ride to the rescue center was silent save for his husbands talking and cooing to the pups, who whimpered and whined every now and then. _We're not taking one. End of story. Four dogs is enough,_ he thought, over and over, until he began to wonder just who he was trying to convince.

"That one's name is Snoopy," Keith said to the vet as they dropped the pups off. The vet smiled.

"That's what I would've named him," she said. "You have good taste."

"Let's hope his future owners do," Shiro said pointedly. They headed home, sans dogs, and for the next few weeks Keith and Curtis seemed to put it out of their mind as they spent more and more time with the four they had. _Good,_ Shiro thought as he watched Kosmo giving the other three a ride on her back. Four dogs, three husbands. They didn't need anyone else until it was time to adopt a kid.

Six months later, they signed the adoption papers for a boy named Sven.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing my dog," the boy said shyly. He held up a black and white pup, and Keith's eyes lit up.

"Curtis, it's him!" And Shiro couldn't help but _laugh_ at the...irony? Coincidence? Either way, it looked like his husbands had gotten their way after all. Especially when they got a look at the dog's tag and saw that the boy hadn't changed his name.

"I think we should look into getting a bigger place," Curtis said later that night as the four of them sat in the living room eating takeout. Kosmo lay beside Sven, four dogs cuddling against her like a pillow.

Something told Shiro there would be more dogs and kids in the future. They'd need a full-blown ranch.


End file.
